1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transmission of media objects over computer networks, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for automatically selecting encoding parameters for transmitting media objects.
2. Related Art
In the field of broadcast journalism, “on location” journalist (i.e., field reporters) must often transmit media objects (i.e., audio and/or video) recorded in the field to various sites, including their “home office” broadcast centers or studios. These audio and video clips must typically be transmitted over data communications networks as file objects. This transmission process requires that the on-location journalist make a number of highly technical decisions in order to deliver a file of optimum quality by a specific deadline or in a limited time window. These decisions involve time constraints, duration, size, quality, processing time and compression time (which are explained in more detail below).
In the field of broadcast journalism, time is important because editorial content must often be delivered in advance of air or production deadlines for appropriate review and inclusion in broadcasts. Time or age is also an inherent value of some news content.
Duration and size of the file objects' transmission is also important because of the cost of data transmission circuits from remote locations can be very high.
Similarly, the quality of the transmission is a priority, but can vary greatly depending on the durations and file sizes the journalist desires to transmit. Also, the amount of available bandwidth must be factored into this decision. (“Bandwidth” refers to the capacity to move information (i.e., data) and, in digital communications, is typically measured in bits per second (bps).) Oftentimes, large amounts of bandwidth are not available to journalists especially when reporting from remote locations.
Lastly, processing time for compression (if required) must also be considered. The time required to compress a file to a size suitable for some transmissions can be significant and depends on encoding format, duration of the full resolution media, and certain compression-related options (e.g., desired quality, image size and other like variables).
Therefore, given the above, what is needed is a system, method and computer program product for the automatic selection of encoding parameters for transmission of media objects.